As known, the air transport industry is required by the International Civic Aviation Organization (ICAO) to update its navigation database files every 28 days. As a result, air carriers typically purchase these files from a company like Jeppesen, a leader in the navigation data services industry. Jeppesen offers a NavData Direct Update Service which converts the navigation database from the standard ARINC 424 specified format to an airline's vendor specific avionics system. Using computer software developed by the avionics manufacturer and licensed to Jeppesen, ARINC 424 data is formatted into customized updates that can then be loaded directly into the airline's specific navigation equipment. A common media used to transfer this information is the IBM PC compatible 3.5" high density floppy disk.
Airlines receive, copy and disseminate navigation database files to every aircraft in their fleet every 28 days. A programmable data loader device is used to copy the files from the floppy disk to the aircraft's flight management computer (FMC). Typically each aircraft contains one or two FMCs and either one or two interface connectors located in the flight deck. When the FMC is reprogrammed with a new navigation database, customized performance factors such as drag factor and fuel flow are reset to the default values contained on the navigation database media. If the performance factors for a given aircraft should be different than the default values, then these aircraft specific performance factors are recorded before the new navigation database is loaded. Once the new navigation database is loaded, these default performance factors must then be manually reprogrammed back to their original value.
The logistics involved in planning, tracking and accomplishing the task of updating each aircraft's flight management computer every 28 days is a formidable task. Most airlines have a great deal of diversity in their aircraft fleet, in terms of airframe manufacturers, e.g., Boeing, McDonnell Douglas, Lockheed, Airbus, etc., families, e.g., B737, B757, B767, models, e.g., B757-300, B737-500, B737-700, etc. This translates to dozens of airframe/engine combinations in hundreds of aircraft that are spread over thousands of miles and are constantly in motion and subject to highly dynamic scheduling changes. Sufficient copies of required floppy disks are obtained and deployed along with programmable loader devices so that these new uploads can take place monthly at numerous sites within minimum disruption to airline operations. The air transport industry's entire process of disseminating, programming, verifying and customizing the navigation database is essentially a manual operation.
To further complicate the process, the FMC is not the only avionics equipment that requires periodic software updates. Dozens of other equipment require periodic updates and the list is growing in newer production aircraft. Just getting the right disks to the right aircraft at the right time requires significant effort and resources.
It would be desirable if the poor logistics involved with using so many floppy disks, which can be corrupted and lost (or stolen) were no longer applicable.
In copending patent application Ser. No. 08/557,269, filed Nov. 14, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,165 and entitled, "WIRELESS, FREQUENCY-AGILE SPREAD SPECTRUM GROUND LINK-BASED AIRCRAFT DATA COMMUNICATION SYSTEM," the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a ground data link system provides a wireless mechanism for transferring data files to and from aircraft while the aircraft is on the ground at ground data link equipped airports. Flight performance data representative of aircraft flight performance is obtained during flight of the aircraft and stored in a data store. After the aircraft lands at the airport, the data is downloaded to an airport based spread spectrum receiver that could be part of a server via a spread spectrum transceiver of the ground data link unit on the airplane. Data can also be uploaded. This data could include flight navigation files. However, the disclosure does not teach an adequate reliable system and method for uploading those navigation files, especially for individual aircraft.